Why Him?
by MindMatters
Summary: Continuation of Grim tales from down below. Why had he been so jealous at her? Why didn’t he realize how much she loved him before? Grim jr x MiniMandy. Rated T for being on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Why Him Why Him?

**I do not own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" neither do I own "Grim tales from down below" or any characters you might find associated with those. This is my first fanfiction and it will be a continuation of Bleedman's comic: Grim tales from down below. You might find some of the characters (If not all) OC. If that is the circumstance, tell me about it. And by the way my English is not good, I apologize for that and any spelling/grammar mistakes I have done, it's not my best subject. Feel free to criticise me as much you want too, it's a free world. This is a Grimjr x Minnimandy fic, don't like the couple? Quite simply don't read it then ;)**

"I would suggest you gave your brother one last hug and bid him farewell before we depart"

The angels words hurt the little reaper, the pain of loosing his left hand couldn't compare against the pain that now existed in his heart.

Why had he been so jealous at her? Why didn't he realize how much she loved him before? Junior remembered what he had seen on one of the many screens in the strange realm of Nergal just before. It was Minnie. She wore a beautiful, green, ancient dress, holding around the person she truly loved, him, son of the grim reaper, heir to their father's throne, and her brother.

While these thoughts swirled around in Junior's head, Minnie made her way towards the "grim" scene with tears in her eyes. She saw her own brother weeping in a pile of his own green, demonic blood. Just then, Junior realized Minnie was standing right over him. She bent down and caressed his cheek carefully. His eyes met hers.

"Minnie… don't go… don't leave me, I cant do this alone. I need you"

Minnie was closer now, closer than ever before. He could smell her now, the smell alone remembered him how lost he was, lost in her. He noticed something new about her; she was glowing in a yellow light that framed her kindness, innocence and … beauty. As an angel, she was more beautiful than he could ever imagine.

How could she die, his one and only sister, friend, and something more? To him she was everything, but after how he had rejected her love in the past, just out of jealousy, did she still love him as much he loved her?

Deep inside, he knew the answer. His sister was propably the most lovely and forgiving person alive, and when he looked deep into her eyes, he knew she still loved him above all other.

Why him? Was there not any other guy in this underworld for her? Someone that wouldn't treat her like some baby, stealing the attention from mommy and daddy. But strangely enough, she wanted him. He didn't completely trust what Nergal had shown him, but he saw it in her eyes. Those grey beautiful eyes. He remembered how she had given him her right eye, the offer from a dying demon, to pass her powers over to him.

He, who had no powers at all.

Her lips were not far from his and they came closer and closer.

You have probably noticed this is a brother and a sister by now, don't like don't read. This is your last warning ;) Personally I don't care since its just imagination.

"Goodbye brother"

This was the last she said before her lips touched his. Like fireworks it exploded in Junior's mind. Her soft lips pressed against his, and he couldn't resist the temptation and kissed her back. He was so comfortable, so warm, and yet he felt so strange. What was this feeling, love? She held her arms tightly wrapped around him. It was difficult to breath, but he didn't want this moment to end. But the warmness and the comfort of finally showing his true feelings for her went as quickly as it came. She was no longer holding him, touching him or kissing him.

Silently he watched her rise and fly away, away from him, away from this world and everyone that loved her. All that was left was this feeling of fear, fear of not seeing her ever again.

Coldness enveloped him were he sat, embraced him even. Anger, fear leads to anger. He was angry, angry with the ones from above who dared to steal her away from him. He was so angry, he could barely cry anymore. Hate was next. Anger leads to hate.

**Now, this will be where I cut loose from the bonds of this comic and make my own turn of events. Like it, hate it, Ill be glad to hear your meaning anyway.**

XXX

Suddenly, Grim and Mandy was there next to him, comforting him with their presence. Mandy hugged him but uttered no words. This was unusual, she had never hugged neither him nor Minnie, but Junior didn't offer this matter one slightest thought right now. Minnie was for him to protect like she always protected him, and he had failed.

With fire burning in his eyes, he raised to his feet. Moving slowly away, were? He didn't know, but he was not going to spend one more moment at that place.

"_And were are you going boy?"_

Grim asked in a voice that made shivers move down his spine.

"To get Minnie back"

Junior answered in a voice filled with hate.

"Don't worry, they wont hold her for long"

Junior spun around to see his mother, Mandy, standing there right behind him, sending him a look with this "slightly hidden" motherly glow. She was maybe evil by nature, but even she had feelings.

"What's that supposed to mean, they took her away didn't they?"

Junior yelled straight in his mother's face.

"What it means…" Grim Interrupted.

"… Is that God and his kind wont keep her, unless she wants to be with them"

"What?"

Junior didn't believe what he heard. Grim sent his son a stiff smile (Not that it was without fatherly compassion). For Grim to smile was almost as rear as if Mandy had done it. At least since after he and Mandy got married. Not because he was unhappy in any way, she had just taught him how a horrific and powerful figure the grim reaper was, and how weird it was by his nature to smile.

"I have never understood the acts of those weirdoes up above"

Grim answered thoughtfully.

A small ray of hope had appeared for Junior, but it just didn't do.

"But what if she wants to stay, she is without sin as everyone up there"

Junior sent a desperate look at his mother, an evil smirk slowly appeared on her face.

"No daughter of mine shall spend eternity in heaven".

"We will wait for her return son, and you look like a train just ran over ya, lets go home so you can rest"

Grim walked to his son's side and placed his arm around his shoulders. Junior wanted Minnie back right now. But he was exhausted and next to getting Minnie back, a nice warm bed was all he wanted. What Junior didn't know was that both Grim and Mandy were just as uncertain as him if to ever see their daughter return, But Grim and Mandy had to put aside their feelings and don't show how worried they were. If they did, Junior would probably wander off in search of Minnie and probably never return.

Heaven was a very dangerous place of the likes of them.

**This was the first chapter done. Please review and tell me what you think. I wrote that "even Mandy has feelings", well I think she says so herself in one of the cartoons. She says that even she has feelings and that right now she is feeling hungry or something like that, hehe ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Minnie walked around in circles. She was so worried about the state she had left her brother in. Would he be okay? She also wondered if Junior missed her as much as she missed him. It was a new experience to her, being so long away from her brother. They were always together, it was how it was supposed to be. She always felt like something missed when he was not around.

Why did she kiss him? She didn't even know if he felt the same way about her as she felt about him. She remembered how shocked he had been when she reached down and kissed him. She also remembered how he had kissed her back, why? Did he share a fragment of the love she felt for him?

And why did she have to leave him in such state of despair?

"Brother, thou whom I love the greatest. Why did this tragedy affect you?"

All she wanted to do was to protect him, keep him safe. The same way she knew Junior would protect her. But it had led to this, she was dead, an angel in heaven. He belonged in the underworld, the son of death. She was probably doomed to an eternity in heaven, she could think of nothing worse at that moment.

The whole atmosphere was just wrong. Everyone always smiled to her when they passed, angels and the humans favoured by God himself. She felt somewhat relaxed and cared for, the feeling should just be unbearable for a spawn of evil like herself. But why then, was she placed in heaven? She had truly no idea.

She had stopped for a moment, considering the sunset over the earth. It was nothing, nothing at all without him. She remembered how she used to picture Junior dancing with her, all night.

Her mind became lighter with this thought, and she became slightly dizzy.

"Ah, love" She sighted quietly for herself.

Just then, a familiar figure appeared from behind. It was he, the angel who had separated her form her brother.

"It is time," He simply said.

"Time for what?" Minnie asked angrily. She was sending him an evil glare, much like what Mandy used to do.

"Time for you, dear child, to meet God himself"

XXX

Slowly, Junior opened his eye sockets and yawned. He almost expected Minnie to be there by his bed, tending his wounds. He felt so empty when he realized she wasn't there. He raised his left arm and got a surprise when he saw his hand was miraculously back.

All of the Nergal powers Minnie granted him had left as soon as Minnie had disappeared into the sky. All that she had left behind was her right eye, which still moved around in its socket as if it was his own. Neither Grim nor Mandy had asked him about this new feature, they probably knew what had happened anyway. Minnie, he felt great sorrow and pain when thinking about her.

He got up slowly and walked into the living room, from were he heard voices. Mandy and Grim silenced when junior entered. They lived in a huge castle in the middle of Underworld, and Junior remembered how he and Minnie used to run around and search for secret rooms when they were kids.

"Morning son" Grim greeted him.

"She has not returned, has she?"

Junior knew the answer, but his heart sank even a little more with the expression of sorrow on Grim and Mandy's faces.

"No, not yet I'm afraid" Answered Mandy.

Like a spark inside a room filled with gas, Junior felt how he just ignited. He suddenly felt so angry again, they took her away from him, and they were going to pay! He was literally on fire. Both Grim and Mandy stared in shock at the dark, burning figure in the middle of the room that was their son.

"_We got to go get her, I will not stand around here while she is on the most terrible place immortals like us would ever dare to set foot" _

Junior was shocked when the voice coming from his mouth didn't sound like his own. It was even a greater shock when he realized he was on fire.

"SPLASH"

Junior was wet and cold as water dripped from his soaked clothes and onto the floor. Mandy was standing before him with an empty bucket of water in her hands. She sent Grim a bored look.

"Did you teach him that trick?"

"No, I thought he didn't inherit any of my powers"

Grim answered, watching his son with interest and pride. Junior's lower jaw had reached to floor by now (not literally this time).

"Wha… what just happened?"

Mandy almost smiled at this, almost.

"It looks as if you have your "supercool reaper powers" after all"

Junior smiled for a moment, his own super cool powers! Minnie would have been so glad for him. His humour fell as a stone when he remembered that Minnie was not here for him to impress.

"I remembered how you used to light up like that when you were angry Grim" Mandy said as she walked up to his son and gave him a little clap on the shoulder.

That was like if any other mom would embrace their son while crying in happiness. Grim too walked up by his son's side.

"I know how much it hurts for you that Minnie is not here with us…"

Yea sure, Junior thought. At least you don't love her the way I do.

"… But we will just have to believe that she will return soon"

Grim would be wiping his tears now, if he had eyes that are. On the other hand, Junior's one eye was filled with tears. Junior thought for a moment that maybe there was a slightest possibility, one shiny tear was making its way down Mandy's cheek.

"It just isn't enough" Junior told him.

"I tell you this boy, I will teach you the ways of a Reaper, and if Minnie hasn't returned by then, I will grant you pass into heaven so you can find her yourself"

"You see…" Mandy explained. "Neither me nor Grim can survive in God's realm, but you can!"

"Why is it that neither you two can enter but I can, then?" Junior asked them.

"You are still young and without guilt, and you have not yet gained stains of blood from innocent victims, so you may enter, but you can not expect heaven's residents to treat you like nothing less than who you are, son of the Grim Reaper"

Junior wasn't afraid, but he hoped it would not come that point for him to enter this horrific realm.

"Now, are you willing to learn the ways of a reaper?"

Grim asked him seriously.

"Of course dad, what will you teach me?"

Grim grinned evilly.

"First we will take a look at your powers, and what is a reaper without the scythe…"

**End of chapter 2, plz review and tell me how I'm doing on the second chapter of my first fanfiction ever )**


	3. Chapter 3

She had no idea were they was, but the angel kept leading on trough gates after gates of pure gold, deeper and deeper into heaven. She had no idea what to expect of God, and her father had never told her much about him.

Suddenly, the angel came to a halt before the largest golden door they had encountered yet.

"Trough this door, God awaits. You two have much to discuss, and hopefully he will lead you on the right path"

Without another word, the gates opened slowly, and the angel was by her side no more. The light almost knocked her straight off her feet. It was nearly unbearable. She moved inside slowly, step by step.

Her heart beat faster and faster. In the far end of the room she could make out the appearance of two people, one sitting on a marvelous throne of gold and marble. On a smaller throne to his right, sat another man.

When she was standing straight in front of them, she was not afraid any longer. The two men were watching her as she considered them. They looked very much the same, with long brown hair and with ancient white clothing. They were both glowing immensely, and she felt so relaxed, safer than she had ever been before. Both smiled warmly at her.

"Dear child, welcome to my home. This is Jesus, my right hand and son." The other man greeted her.

"I have been watching you for a long time, your parents are the rulers of the underworld, yes?"

Minnie just nodded. His voice was high and powerful, but kind.

"But you my dear, you are so different from you parents. You grew up with the evil and power hungry inhabitants of the underworld and yet here you are, in my realm."

Why did he tell her this? He was the one that had placed her here after all.

"I do not know why thou has brought me here were I do not belong" Minnie answered, she was not afraid of saying exactly what she meant any longer.

"But that is the strange part child, you belong here with us, and still you wish to be by the foul and wicked." God kept talking to her like she was his daughter and Minnie didn't like it.

"The ones thou speak of with such grief is my family and they are not one bit like _your kind_ wants them to be" Minnie stared at God, blaming him for all the pain she and her brother had endured. But God did not look away. He quite simply looked a little disappointed.

"I do not blame you for wishing to be with your family, I had just hoped a clean soul like yours would find a better place to rest"

"The place my body and soul belongs is by my brothers side!" Minnie stated firmly.

God admired her courage, she was like a rear flower that didn't want to grow in his garden. Her heart was not whole without Junior, and God knew that.

"I have noticed this bond of love that you and your brother share"

Minnie felt how she flushed when he mentioned this. He said share! Did he really love her the way she loved him?

"For a brother and sister to love each other this way is strange, but you and Junior was not created like any other being"

Minnie listened carefully, what was this about?

"No. Grim could not create life, so he asked me to help him give life to you two, with both himself and Mandy in mind. What I created was Junior, much like Grim without the Jamaican accent. And then I gave you life, much like your mother but I left out the most of the nerve that resides in her."

Minnie listened to God with an expression of total shock on her face. She had always wondered how she and Junior had come to live, but this was beyond imagination!

"You see, you and Junior are much like step siblings, I made you two with only one of the parents in mind for each of you. I gave life to you two because I own Grim that much. Grim takes the souls to the next level, a task he is doing very well."

Thousands of questions competed to be first one out, before Minnie made up her mind.

"I… I thought you and Grim were enemies?"

"Haha, no, we are not. But he is not allowed up here, as he and many before him has sinned. In the years that has passed he took pleasure in tormenting lost souls, and for this I am disappointed."

Minnie used a moment to gather her thoughts, this was just too much information to handle in one day.

"I did not mean for you and your brother to get so attached to each other. I gave you as I give every other being free will, it was by pure coincidence."

"Am I Mandy and Junior Grim, just that we are missing some components?"

Minnie asked, still recovering from what she just had heard.

"No, no, you two are much like them, but more yourselves"

Minnie looked into the eyes of God himself, and knew that every word he said was true. Of course, all seemed so obvious to her now. She wanted to tell Junior all about what she had heard, that it was nothing wrong about them being in love, or?

"Can't you bring me home, I miss my family so much" Minnie begged them.

Jesus, who had remained silent during their conversation, got to his feet, moved slowly to Minnie's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You shall decide this matter, all we wanted was to show you that the gates of heaven always will remain open for you, even if underworld is were you reside."

XXX

"C'mon Junior, imagine that I am on fire!"

"What?" Junior shouted.

"You heard me Junior, we aren't playing you know!"

Grim was teaching Junior how to use his powers on the plane of eternal suffering, it was all empty by now.

"Try harder son!"

"I can't hurt you!" Junior shouted back to his father from across the plane.

"You wont, now imagine me burning!"

Junior had a hard time practicing his skills. By the last few weeks he had learnt how to summon small time creatures for aid, and how to make some changes in his and others appearance. He could for example make himself five feet taller or make Grim blue, but the changes didn't last long.

Well, if dad says so. He imagined Grim enveloped in a sea of flames.

And just as he did, Grim lit up like 4th of July. Junior stared in shock at what he had done, but the flames died out as quickly as they came, and Grim was still standing.

"Can you teach me how to not burn up too?" Junior asked, with sarcasm in his voice.

"In due time" Grim answered while yawning and stretching his spine.

"It's enough for today, lets go home"

Grim drew his scythe and cut a hole in the fabric of the universe with one swing. "When will I get my own scythe and be able to do cool things like that?" Junior asked while adoring the sun reflections on the cold metal of his father's scythe.

"I thought about taking a little trip to level F tomorrow, if you are interested?" Grim asked, hiding a little smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Of course I'm interested!" Junior almost shouted while grinning madly. His own scythe, oh man! But something kept his feelings at bay and made his happy events like this, short lasted. The thought of Minnie not being by his side, cheering for him.

**Think Ill end the chapter there. Tell me what you think so far!**

**Level F is were Grim takes his scythe for repair in the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, the episode is called "Scythe 2.0" **


	4. Chapter 4

God too, got down from his throne and walked up to Minnie

God too, got down from his throne and walked up to Minnie. He waved his arms and out of nowhere, a portal appeared.

"This portal will bring you directly into your parents castle, take care child" God told her.

"Thank you, thou have showed me great kindness, I will not forget"

Minnie smiled at the two, it felt strange as it was so long since last time she had smiled.

"Return to your family now, I can imagine they are missing you dearly" Said Jesus, while gently leading her towards the portal.

"Can I ask you one more question before I leave?" Minnie begged them.

"Certainly, child"

"Does Junior really love me, I mean really, really love me?"

God smiled at this.

"Do not doubt that he loves you no less than you love him. It is just that he was so jealous at you before, you were always the center of attention. He didn't seem to realize that you loved him this way."

"And… is it okay for us to love each other like this?" Minnie asked quickly.

Jesus nodded. "It is nothing wrong about it, but I wonder how your parents will react"

Minnie flushed at this and entered the portal without another word.

XXX

"Wow, this place really is huge!" Junior exclaimed when the elevator reached Level F. High-Tec Electronic devices so long the eye could see (or eye socket for that matter).

"Dad, did you get your scythe here?"

"No, my scythe is the most powerful tool in the world, it was handed to me about the same time I was set to do my task, many years ago." Grim told him, while gently stroking his scythe.

"Well hello there Grim, long time no see, what can I do for you today?"

A weird man with a long gray beard and a white lab coat had walked up to them from behind.

"Oh hello F, meet my son, Grim Junior, he is the reason we are here today."

The man called "F" considered Junior with interest.

"You are here for a scythe boy, am I right?"

"Yea" Junior answered, trying and failing to hide how enthusiastic he really was.

"Not another word, I got just what you are looking for"

"Here we go again" Grim sighted to Mandy while Junior followed Mr. F into one of the many test laboratories.

"Remember last time, when scythe 2.0 almost got you and Billy killed?"

"How could I forget, I also remember you saving us and ensuring that if anyone should have our heads it's you" Said Mandy, resisting the temptation to smile, as always.

"Well…" Grim stumbled. "Times change, and…"

"You made me queen of your kingdom?" Mandy finished for him.

"Um, yea"

Now, Grim could actually see something resembling a smile on Mandy's face. **(I know, amazing huh?)**

"C'mon bonehead" Mandy turned and walked the way Mr. F and Junior had disappeared moments earlier.

"This is the prototype of our latest project, Soul Harvester 5" Inside the glass monitor laid the most beautiful scythe anyone had ever seen. A good 1.80-meters long, with a one meter curved blade on the top. It was oozing with power and darkness, and Junior was pressing his face hard against the glass monitor.

"Wooooow, amazing!" Junior couldn't get his eyes off it.

"Yes, yes, it is with pride I present to you this wonderful tool" Mr. F opened the monitor and removed the scythe. It was glowing in his hands.

"It is our duty to provide the reaper with all the equipment he can possibly need, so if your son wants it Grim, it's his."

"Really?!" Junior almost shouted in enthusiasm.

"Wait a moment, does the scythe have a mind of its own like 2.0?" F caught the look from Grim, and he got the feeling he was accusing him of something.

"No, no, don't worry Grim, 2.0 was a complete disaster from our side, this beauty has no mind of its own, it will not fly around trying to kill your best friends either, if not that is what you want…"

F handed the scythe to Junior, who felt a sudden rush of power upon touching it. But it was this feeling again, why did it have to come when he was exited about something?

"Dad, are you sure Minnie will return soon?"

"Certainly Junior, why do you ask?

"I miss her"

"We all do" Said Mandy, in a comforting voice.

Junior waved the huge scythe in the air, it was so heavy, yet well balanced. Moments later, Mr. F brought the five million pages manual, Junior sighted heavily.

"Do I have to read all this?"

"No, that's only first bind…"

XXX

Minnie would never get used to traveling like this. Swirling in circles like in a tornado, only faster. Different colors was flying by, she felt how she was getting sick. But just as fast, her feet touched solid ground and she stumbled over and fell.

She slowly got to her feet and looked around. She was finally home, home sweet home. She was standing in the middle of the living room, it was just like she remembered it. She heard someone scream, and she turned to face Sally who was wrapping her arms around Minnie, crying. She heard footsteps and hoped it was Junior that would come out of nowhere and embrace her too.

It was not Junior but uncle Jack, he too almost crushed her in a loving embrace.

"It's amazing, we began to worry if you was gone for good"

"Just wait till Junior arrives, he has missed you so much" Said Aunt Sally, wiping her tears.

"Were is Junior?" Minnie asked sounding disappointed.

"He is with your parents looking for a scythe" Answered Jack.

Minnie looked surprised.

"Scythe, why does he need that?"

Uncle Jack smiled at this.

"Of course you haven't heard, Junior is an actual reaper after all!"

Minnie smiled too, she always knew Junior was not without power. How proud and happy she was for him.

"When are they coming back?"

"In not long, but now you must have some sleep. I guess you haven't had much time for that lately, and you can tell us all about your little trip when you wake up." Said Aunt Sally while brushing dust off her clothes that Minnie had gathered when she hit the floor.

"No, Ill wait." Minnie wanted to see Junior right away, tell him how sorry she was for leaving him. She felt warm while thinking about seeing him again, and flushed slightly.

"Now listen to Sally, we will wake you up when your parents arrive."

She tried to resist, but finally she let them lead her into the bedroom. When she lay down, all she could really think about was Junior. She would not hide her feelings anymore, she would tell him how much he mattered for her. But she was exhausted, and fell asleep moments later.

**Okay, another chapter is behind us. Please tell me what you think. Im not a religious myself, so Im not sure how this whole trip to heaven thing went anyway. That's why I want U to tell me )… translation: Review please ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"C'mon Junior, make us a portal home"

"C'mon Junior, make us a portal home"

Grim gave Junior an encouraging clap on the shoulder blade.

"But… I have never made a portal before, what shall I do?"

"Just focus on the destination, hold the scythe with both arms, and strike as hard as you can" Said Grim as this was everyday business. **(It was for him tho)**

Junior raised his shiny scythe and suddenly felt so powerful. It was great!

"Watch out were you strike with dat thing, I don't know how many I have chopped in half that way, trying to open a portal"

Mandy sent Grim an interested look and Grim felt a little warmer on the inside of his robes. He watched his son carefully as he lifted the heavy scythe. Junior was fully focused on their destination and stroke hard with every bit of strength he possessed.

As the scythe cut trough thin air, a dark glowing portal appeared just where the blade had sliced air molecules in half moments before.

"Well done Junior" Mandy exclaimed. It was the first time Junior had noticed somewhat pride in her voice.

"Really?" Asked Junior, admiring his newly created portal.

"Yes, it's impressive how fast you learn Junior" Grim patted his son on the back.

"Now lets see if you have made a portal home or one that leads to the plain of eternal stupidity" Mandy Said.

"We can visit Billy another time Mandy, shall we?" Grim offered Mandy his left arm and she took it.

"Who is Billy?" Asked Junior, he was curious of this "Billy" they talked about.

"Oh you will meet him soon enough, wonder if he has grown up by now?" Grim looked curiously at Mandy.

"I wouldn't count on it" Said Mandy impatiently and dragged the two reapers with her into the portal.

"Goodbye dear Reapers!" Mr. F yelled after them with his head into the portal.

Junior would **never** get used to travel that way.

It was when the portal had closed Mr. F noticed his beard was stuck.

"Oh, darn"

XXX

Junior's feet touched solid ground, he had managed to bring them home. When the portal had closed behind them Junior felt something tickling his left chin. What he saw was a bunch of grey hair hanging in the middle of thin air.

"Dad, what is…" Junior started, but Grim was laughing so hard his bones rattled.

"Mwahahaha, guess F left something behind!" Junior couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Mandy get the razor, we need to shave the air, mwahahaha" Mandy sent Grim a bored look, it was fun the first twenty seconds…

Mandy punched Grim hard in the side and pointed towards Uncle Jack, who was hurrying towards them with a huge grin on his face.

Grim was still giggling, recovering from a major cause of bad humour.

"Great news, our beloved Minnie has returned!" Jack's smile was as shiny as the sky on New Year's Eve (or 4. of July).

Grim stopped giggling all of a sudden.

"Wha, where!?" Junior shouted, scanning the room for any sign of his long lost sister.

"She is upstairs, asleep. Id appreciate if you didn't wake her as she was so exhausted when she arrived" Said Uncle Jack in a calm, quiet voice.

"Is it true, has my daughter finally returned?" Asked Mandy, staring intensely at Uncle Jack making him nervous.

"Yes, she arrived here not long before you did", said Aunt Sally who had appeared from behind without a sound.

Junior didn't want to wait one more moment and stormed up the stairs to his sister's bedroom, tightly followed by Grim and Mandy. When he reached the doorway, his heart stopped for a moment. In the white sheets of the large bed in the corner, laid a familiar figure. Her blond hair was all over the pillow, and her face was so beautiful and peaceful in her quiet sleep.

Junior walked to her side slowly, he couldn't get his mind off how beautiful she was. She was wearing the dress of light white fabric, the same she had left them in, and there was no sign that she had been ripped limb from limb not many days before. Junior sat down on a chair by the bed and watched her, careful to not wake her up. He did not believe what he saw, she was finally here with him. Grim and Mandy also watched carefully over their daughter.

He wanted to lift her high into his arms and tell her how much he had missed her, but he wouldn't wake her when she was lying so peacefully asleep right in front of him.

"It didn't take more than a trip to heaven for those two to get along" Grim whispered to Mandy and to his surprise, she took hold of his left arm with both hers. Her face didn't show any expression of emotion, but Grim knew that even she had feelings.

XXX

It was 5.00 AM. Junior had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs. You could hear the sound of footsteps in the stairway, but Junior was too tired to notice. But then he heard a squeak, and felt something heavy jump on the top of him.

"What'a…"

Junior opened his eye sockets and spotted her. Minnie wrapped her arms hard around him, he could barely breathe. She pressed her face against his chest, crying in happiness.

"Minnie its okay, you're choking me"

Minnie raised her head and smiled at him, tears running down her cheeks. She eased her grip, but didn't let go of him.

"I'm sorry I left you". She leaned forward and for the second time did he feel her carefully pressing her lips against his. This came as a shock to him, but he pulled her closer. He would never lose her again. It seemed like an eternity and he felt entirely lost in her. There was this strange feeling. He had always wanted this, he just didn't know it before. Slowly, they broke apart. Minnie rested her head on his shoulder and sighted happily.

"Never leave me like that again, will you?" Junior asked her while gently moving his hand trough her hair.

"Never", Minnie whispered.

Everything she wanted to tell him could wait for tomorrow. Right now she was the happiest girl in the underworld, right there in his arms.

"Minnie, you know, I never meant all that I used to say, about you being a show off?"

Minnie raised her head and Junior gazed into her beautiful grey eyes.

"The fact is that I'm in ll…love… with you"

There, he said it. He had practically spilled his feelings for her. Minnie smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"My heart will forever belong to thee, young Reaper"

There was an empty expression on Junior's face.

"I have no idea what you just said"

Minnie kissed him again.

"Understand now?"

"You're so weird, Umm… I understand that you are into kissing, but I hope its only with me because I can't bear to think about you kissing another guy and I think…"

Minnie placed one finger on his mouth to stop his ranting.

"You think too much"

**There we go. I'll be more than glad to receive your review! **


End file.
